


Walk With Me

by freakpeak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, kind of, this is my first original story I'm posting please give it a look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: Lonan was in trouble, big trouble. He was pretty sure he was going to die and he wasn't even sure what he did wrong. Just as he's counting his sins and weighing his chances, it seems the moon has other plans for him.-Or: The one where the sarcastic werewolf needs help and finds the lonely boy who lives in the woods. Good thing he loves dogs and is just as sarcastic.





	Walk With Me

       _‘This is not good, this is really not good.’_

        The wolf’s paws hit the ground hard, trees flashed by in a blur of dark shapes over and over again. There was so much noise; his panting, his heartbeat, the cracking of branches as his body hit them. People, bad people, guns being loaded, yelling, getting closer, getting closer, get away, get away, **_get away._**

        He came to a screeching halt as he reached the edge of the forest, _‘Shit.’_ He felt his lungs burning as he tried to take in his surroundings. In front of him was the end of the forest, a huge clearing that stretched much too far to run. He couldn’t risk being out in the open that long, he would be a perfect shot.

        If that wasn’t bad enough, there was a house in the middle of the open filed. His racing mind worked out that he knew whose house it was. Of course he did, he’s lived in this town longer than they have. He needed to calm down, he wasn’t thinking straight.

       Movement caught his eye as he looked out in the valley. A small distance from the house was lines of cages, four on each side facing each other, with blue tarps stretched over the tops to protect the animals inside. The animals inside were dogs, police dogs, by the looks of it, _‘Duh, this is the police chief’s house.’_ He rolled his eyes at himself.

        He heard yelling, new yelling, not harsh like the monsters chasing him, this sounded softer and reassuring. The movement he had spied and the yelling were one and the same, he saw the figure of a small human walking to the cages. It was a boy by the looks of it, wearing blue jeans and an unzipped black hoodie over a plane blue shirt. He walked over to the first cage, setting down a bucket, he lifted his arm and the wolf’s ears twitched as a clicking sounded over the clearing. The dogs that had been barking, _‘At me most likely.’_ The wolf thought, stopped and sat or laid down in the cages.

        “What’s with you guys?” The boy asked as he opened the first cage. He used a cup to scoop dog food out of the bucket and fill the dogs bowl, who happily jumped over to lick the boy as a thank you before starting to eat. “Full moon?” he chuckled, wiping the spit from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. Closing the cage, he moved to the next one.

        The wolf pulled his eyes away as he heard voices right behind him, _‘shit.’_ He didn’t have time to think anymore, he looked behind him and through the trees he saw the eyes of a man meet his, for a moment he didn’t breath. “There he is!” the man shouted. He looked back to the house, _‘Anywhere is better than here.’_ Was all he could think as he jumped out from the line of trees.

        The dogs in the cages began barking and jumping as he ran closer, the boy stood looking at the hysteric dogs before following their line of sight. The red head looked right at him without moving, squinting to try to see better in the darkening evening. _‘You're going to scare him away, you’re a fucking wolf for crying out loud.’_ As he ran closer and closer he realized he was stuck, with hunters behind him, a boy who was going to run in front, and no one to stop them from taking the shot. He didn’t want to die like this, not even knowing what he had done wrong.

        He closed his eyes as he felt them sting with water. _‘Help me, someone! I need help.’_ he prayed. Just then, in what seemed like a split second, he felt the moonlight move out from behind the few clouds there were, opening over the field and shining over the house. He looked up at the moon, _‘ok, I get it.’_ He thought as the dogs barking echoed in his ears.

        He slowed his hard running, replacing it with what he hoped looked like a playful bound, once again he looked to the boy who, luckily, had not moved. He stopped a few feet away, hoping not to scare him, _‘What the hell do dogs even do?_ ’ His mind raced. He settled for what he hoped sounded like barking, which made the teen step back, _‘No wait, shit.’_ He wagged his tail and put his chest to the ground. _‘See? Happy. I’m happy, I’m nice.’_

        It seemed to do the trick, as the human smiled slowly and stepped forward, “Hey there big guy, you lost?” he asked. _‘No dumbass.’_ The wolf thought rolling his eyes, but barked happily and ran to him, _‘But you’re all I got.’_ The teen crouched down to meet him and held out his hand, _‘...Okay, think. I can do this, just act like a dog. God, if Mary could see me she would never let me live this down.’_ He nudged the offered hand with his nose.

 

        He smelled like dry dog food and nail polish. Gross.

 

        But he lightly licked the boys hand anyway, which made the boy smile and scratch behind his ears. It seemed to be going well, _‘It’s a good thing he’s too stupid to know the difference between a dog and a wolf.’_ He thought smugly. But, it was short lived as he heard the hunters reach the line of trees. He spun behind the boy and couldn’t help the growling that shook through him. _‘Here we go.’_

 

\--

 

        Clancy was surprised as the huge dog ran behind him and started growling but soon found that it wasn’t him it was growling at. There was a small group of people standing at the tree line, staring straight at them, “Ok, that’s weird.” He said to no one, maybe the dog, as he stood processing the situation. He lifted an arm and waved to show that he saw them, maybe it was just a hunting party, they see them sometimes in the trees, no need to be rude. Yet.

        They seemed to all talk for a moment before one man started walking towards them, he didn’t miss the way the dog sank to the ground even more and growled louder, nor did he miss the gun the man tucked into the back of his pants. “It’s ok big guy, they won’t hurt you.” He looked down at the dog and blinked when it huffed at him.

        “Clancy! How are you? Haven’t seen your mom in a while.” The approaching man said cheerfully. Clancy squinted in the dark once more, “Mr. Grayson?” He asked, the dog lowering his ears. Mr. Grayson smiled, “Were you expecting someone else?” He raised an eyebrow. The teen blinked at him for a second, “No! I mean, I just didn’t know you hunted.” Clancy looked at him up and down.

        He had never seen this look on him before, a heavy looking jacket over a black shirt, thick black work jeans, huge combat boots and a leather belt with one too many pouches on it. Sure, this look wasn’t weird for a hunter maybe but he’s never even heard Mr. Grayson talking about hunting, much less going out and doing it himself. Also, his mom was the sheriff for crying out loud, he knew everyone who signed up for a hunting permit this year and Mr. Grayson was not one of them, if his memory served him right. But Mr. Grayson simply shrugged his comment off, “I wouldn’t say I hunt a lot,” He looked at the dog still growling from behind the teen, “Only when I need too.”

        _‘That was weird.’_ Clancy’s eyebrows knit together, “Okay.. Well,” He stepped in front of the dog even more, blocking him from the other man’s sight, “Was there something you needed?” _‘like a hunting permit?’_ Mr. Grayson gave a forced smile, “Yes actually,” He pointed down to the teens legs where the dog was peeking between them, “That dog is mine.” The dog gave a sharp, angry bark at the man, like he was mad Mr. Grayson would even suggest such a thing.

        Clancy looked down at the dog and gently set his hand on its head, the dog jumped slightly and looked up at him, his eyes said, _“Don’t believe him.”_ And Clancy didn’t, “You don’t own a dog.” He said, turning back to the man. Mr. Grayson didn’t stop smiling but he looked like he wanted too, “And how would you know that?” he bit out at the teen. The dog looked up, like he wanted to know the answer too.

        “You don’t have a dog license.” The shorter of the two crossed his arms but Mr. Grayson merely shook his head, “That's because I just got him, I haven’t had the time to pick one up.” Some people would leave it at that but something about this didn’t seem right to Clancy, “Soph never mentioned having a dog before.” He added. Mr. Grayson looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek, “That’s because she doesn’t know. He’s a gift,” He sneered at the dog who growled back, “For her birthday.”

        Clancy smiled catching his lie, “Her birthday is in December.” Mr. Grayson’s head snapped up to look at him, “So, unless you don’t know your daughter's birthday or you got him really, really early. I’d say that’s a li-”

        “Listen kid,” Mr. Grayson cut him off, “I don’t like your tone and I’m a very busy person so if you would just-” It was his turn to be cut off as the sound of a door creaking open made him look up. Clancy didn’t have to look and honestly, he didn’t really want to turn his back to the man, to know his mother just walked out onto the porch. He sighed with relief as he heard her voice ask, “Is there a problem here?”

        Mr. Grayson was silent for a moment, but the same forced smile was back soon enough, “No,” He looked back at Clancy, “No problem, right son?” The teenager smiled back, “None at all, Mr. Grayson and his hunting party were just looking for the best place to score some bucks.” He said happily, much to the other man’s surprise, “Like I said Mr. Grayson, to the north just a skip there is a lake, you’ll find plenty of deer there.”

        Mr. Grayson took the out, even if he didn’t want to, “Thanks son,” He patted the teens shoulder and looked back to the woman at the house. “You three have a good evening.” And with that, he was walking away as randomly as he had come. Clancy waited until he got a good few feet away before turning, grabbing his bucket and facing the unfamiliar dog with a strong, “Come.” As he walked to the house quickly.

        The dog watched him for a moment like it couldn't believe what he had just done, before looking back at the men at the tree line. “You coming big guy?” Clancy asked.

        The wolf turned and followed him to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it!  
> This is my first original story I've ever posted and I hope to be posting more soon. This is a story that will follow these two guys as they go through misunderstandings, rouge werewolves, angry hunters and struggling to understand each other. They will end up together but its a slow burn with twists and turns, hopefully you like what you read and will stick around to see where it goes!
> 
> Please please comment with any tips, feelings or good wishes! If I don't feel like people like what I'm doing I'll probably never finish this.


End file.
